Not Enough Guts
by Dragyn
Summary: Ranma loves Akane, right? Everyone in their right mind knows that. If so, how come Akane doesn't know? Maybe Ranma really is half chicken... with not enough guts to tell her how he really feels. Ranma/Akane and other pairings... COMPLETED.
1. Another Long Night

I dunno... this is an experiment. Review and tell me if yo like it. I will continue it if at least one person wants to read it.  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chaper One: Another Long Night**  
  
One more time it happened. A brisk sob started and died quickly, muffled slightly. It still found its way to the listener, who didn't want to hear it, but it was the reason he was standing there in first place.  
  
He knocked his head against the wall, just next to the door. Feeling the cold hard surface of the wall against his head reminded him of how cold he actually was, in temperature and at heart. He thumped his head lightly, as if to clear his myriad thoughts.  
  
It didn't work.  
  
Ranma sighed and slumped to the ground, his back against the wall. The black pig tail that was always present followed him and ended up resting on his shoulder. Stretching out his legs relaxed his body, but most definitely not his mind. He sighed, for he saw no other option.  
  
It was against the Saotome nature to mope and sigh, and any martial artist's for that matter. His father always said that sighing and moping was girlish, but if anything, Ranma felt the most like a girl at the moment.  
  
What can you expect? On the other side of the wall, lay the quarters of Akane Tendo. She _was _crying, yes, as she often did. But at the moment, she was silent. Either made a miraculous recovery from her fit, or had cried herself to sleep. Number two was quite more likely.  
  
And it was Ranma's fault.  
  
He shook his head, feeling a small ping of guilt, all right, a large ping, more in the lines of stab. So what if he had called her uncute? It's not something she hadn't heard before. But this time, it had gotten more serious somehow. To Ranma, the reason was unknown.  
  
Maybe it wasn't that Ranma had called her uncute. Maybe she wasn't crying because of the insults he shot at her. Maybe it was the fight afterward...  
  
Ranma shook his head at the remembrance of the very near nuclear reaction that had accrued earlier.  
  
The school day had just ended and Akane and Ranma were making their way home the usual way. Ranma on the fence and Akane on the ground. Ranma was looking at the flint colored sky as a small sigh sounded through his chest. Shame on you, Ranma. Sighing again.  
  
Akane had given him a strange look. She uttered something like not being manly and Ranma countered with his usual tomboy routine.   
  
As Ranma remembered the conversation:  
  
Akane: Did you just sigh? Isn't that a girl thing? Are you half girl at mind now too?  
  
Ranma: For your information, I did sigh. And I am not half girl at mind. I was just thinking of you Akane. Why? Because I love you Akane. I have for a long time. I was thinking of how you smile at me and how it makes me feel. I was thinking of how you always stand up for me and try to help me. I was thinking of how I always treat you. I'm sorry Akane, but I hope you understand.  
  
Akane:   
  
And at that moment Akane swept him from the fence and engaged him in a long and passionate kiss, at the same time, fending off Shampoo, Kodachi and Ukyo. Adding to the fray, she blew off Kuno, Happosai, Ryoga and about twenty other guys.  
  
... Make that how Ranma _wanted _the conversation to happen.  
  
The real thing went a little like this:  
  
Akane: Did you just sigh? Isn't that a girl thing? Are you half girl at mind now too?  
  
Ranma: I did not sigh.  
  
Akane: Yes you did, Ranma. I heard it.  
  
Ranma: So what if I did? At least I'm not a girl that acts like a guy naturally!  
  
Akane: No, You act like a girl... by choice!  
  
Akane had thrown a rock at this point, that barely missed Ranma.  
  
Ranma: Hey watchit, you uncute tomboy!  
  
Akane threw another rock in response.  
  
Akane: Better than bein' a pervert!  
  
Ranma shook his head, not remembering what happened next.  
  
Suddenly, the martial artist had a sudden urge (that was quite sudden) to apologize to Akane. He stood up and faced her door, his outward stretched arm shaking madly. The door knob was only a few inches from his palm when he chickened out. He placed his back to the door and once again slid down to a feeble position.  
  
Another long night. Ranma sighed again.


	2. Another Long Day

Yay! Thankoo reviewer peoples! Let's try the next chapter! Beware: I was on a sugar high when I wrote this. I go a little' (I use that term loosely) insane.  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Two: Another Long Day  
  
**Footsteps.  
  
Footsteps from Akane's room.  
  
Footsteps from Akane's room; as in Akane getting out of bed.  
  
Footsteps from Akane's room; as in Akane getting out of bed and coming to the door.  
  
As in the door that Ranma was leaning against. The door that Ranma sat against all night. The one he was leaning against when he fell asleep. The door that Ranma spent his night with, hoping and dreaming so dearly and unmanly about the person inside. The doors that Ranma had his back against still, sleeping and snoring, holding his pigtail in his palm.  
  
His dream was strange, full of unrecognizable people at unrecognizable places. They did unrecognizable things in the most unrecognizable ways with unrecognizable objects. They spoke an unrecognizable language with unrecognizable mouths and unrecognizable tongues. Ranma heard unrecognizable sounds and saw unrecognizable sights in unrecognizable colors. Overall, Ranma's dream was vaguely new but old. In some sense, it seemed... unrecognizable.  
  
Go figure.  
  
Except Ranma's dream was not the point. In fact it was quite pointless in all, lacking... well, a point. The point was, it was morning and Akane was coming to the door. Where Ranma was sleeping. It seemed odd for Ranma to be sleeping like that on the floor, outside of Akane's room yet. What could it mean to Akane? Could it mean that Ranma was following his heart which led him straight to her bedroom, where her innermost dreams and most intimate thoughts were kept? Or could it mean that Ranma was a pervert?  
  
Hm... hard choice, but I think I'll have to go with Akane thinking that he's a pervert.  
  
Okay, where was I? Oh yes, the footsteps.  
  
Ranma's dream had come to a most unrecognizable end when the footsteps sounding in his ears.   
  
Ranma snapped awake. Well he didn't really snap awake, because that would kinda hurt. He just sorta woke up suddenly and opened his eyes, giving the effect that Ranma snapped' awake. It's sort of an author's way of making it seem as if the character is really scared or they heard a sound or woke up from a nightmare and so on. Snapping awake is a figure of speech somewhat really. Actually quite interesting if you think about it. Maybe you should try it sometime.  
  
Footsteps. Oh, right.  
  
Ranma froze. ( Not really though, he was actually quite warm... ) He was a martial artist and a good one at that. He was only afraid of one thing, (aside from cats). And that one thing was... well, Akane.  
  
Ranma was afraid of her because she attacked him with blunt objects when he said the wrong thing. He was even more afraid of admitting his true feelings for her. If you don't know what those feelings are exactly... read the last chapter again.  
  
Not enough guts, I guess.  
  
Ranma's heart raced. (Actually, it stayed in his chest ) The footsteps came closer to the door. Ranma waited sheepishly. ( but really Ranma is a human male/female, and not a sheep, too bad though, that would make a good story; You fall in spring of drown sheep. Tragic legend of sheep that drown in spring two thousand four hundred year ago. Now who ever fall in spring take body of sheep. )  
  
THE DOOR was cold ageist Ranma's back as he felt a shiver run down his spine. THE DOOR rattled slightly when Akane touched her hand to the knob. THE DOOR swung back with one motion. Ranma no longer had THE DOOR to lean ageist and he fell backward, right onto Akane's feet.  
  
Still clenching THE DOOR with one fist, Akane looked down at the black haired idiot at her feet. The poor door knob, never stood a chance. It crumbled to brass dust to the floor, giving out a small squeal of fist on metal.  
  
Akane glared at Ranma with a look that could kill a snake. (And it probably has.) He smiled up at her nervously. Akane's left eyebrow twitched.  
  
Now this scenario was definitely NOT unrecognizable.  
  
Ranma: Uh... good morning, Akane.  
  
Akane loosed a crooked smile.  
  
Soun Tendo could have sworn he heard the sound of wood splintering....  
  
Or was it bone? He sighed, a little bored.  
  
Either way.... he knew he had to pay to get it fixed.  
  
Another long day. Soun sighed again.  



	3. Notes (Another Perfect Scam)

Ranma goes up to Dragyn who is typing madly at her computer. She has and evil grin plastered on her face. Ranma read what is being typed on the computer screen. He frowns and whacks her on the back of the head.  
  
Dragyn: Hey! What was that for?  
  
Ranma: This is stupid! I am not doing THAT.  
  
Dragyn: But it's funny!  
  
Dragyn puts on her best I'm-only-an-innocent-teenager-with-way-too-much-sugar face.  
  
Ranma's frowns grows greater.  
  
Ranma: You had fun with the last chapter, now time to be serious.  
  
Dragyn: Do I hafta?  
  
Ranma: Yes. Or else.  
  
Dragyn grumbles and starts her third chapter over. Then laughs maniacally when she finds a way to add some attempted humor.  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Three: Notes (Another Perfect Scam)  
  
**Ranma had a Band-Aid on his nose.  
  
On Ranma's nose there was a Band-Aid.   
  
But his nose wasn't the only part that hurt. In fact, his whole body ached. Being a martial art that he is, he was used to pain. Especially this particular type of pain.  
  
Pain a la Akane.  
  
That very morning she had caught him leaning against her door. She let out a crooked smile and pounded him. Most of his bones had repositioned themselves and a carpenter dude was coming in the evening to fix the floor. Akane's door knob was going to get replaced also. Same old same old.  
  
Ranma's body ached as he sat in class. The zombie teacher droned on about some important person that did some important thing. Or maybe Mr. Zombie was explaining what the so-and-so organ did for the body system. To Ranma, it sounded like a over crazed fan talking in a monotone voice. An over crazed explaining why exactly Inu-Yasha wants the Shikon Jewel and what he will do to get it. Explaining it to someone with the mental composition of a four year old.  
  
Ranma yawned and tried to focus in on what Mr. Zombie was teaching. He couldn't quite get the drift, and as he could tell, the only people actually paying attention was Akane and a few of her friends.  
  
Oh well, he could just copy Akane's notes after school. Also after school, he had to find a way to apologize to her, for this morning and the night before.  
  
Ranma really did hate apologizing to her face. He was afraid of her fist and of her tears. Both of those elements are natural when Ranma says he's sorry. Ranma+apologizing=Akane causing pain at something Ranma said wrong.  
  
He needed some way to say he's sorry without looking at her. He needed to tell her sincerely so asking someone else to say it for him was out of question. A phone call would be out of place and rather silly. Ranma looked down at the almost blank paper. At the top, his name was scribbled and below that, the word:   
  
That's it. Write a note.  
  
Ranma turned to a blank page in his notebook and clicked out his pin.  
  
_Akane-_  
  
He started and then paused.  
  
_I hope you can forgive me for what happened last night and this morning. The reason that I was at your door was because I slept there all night. I wanted to apologize for when I called you those names the night before. The truth is that I don't think you are uncute at all. In fact, you are very beautiful and I love-  
  
_Ranma jerked his pen away from the paper. Whoa boy. You goal is to say you're sorry, not confess your undying affection for her.  
  
Ranma turned to a new page and started again.  
  
_Akane-  
  
This may seem a little strange to you, but I was not trying to get into your room last night. I have no intention of spying on a macho chick like you and-  
  
_No, that wouldn't help the situation at all. He turned to another page  
  
_Akane-  
  
What is our teacher talking about? By the way, I'm sorry.  
  
_He turned to a new page again. The last note just seemed to sudden and pointless.  
  
Ranma looked at Akane. She was sitting a few rows in from of him. Her dark hair was quite perfect, despite the painful pounding she caused a few hours earlier. Ranma felt his heart skip and start pounding a little louder. He nervously glanced around, making sure no one else could hear his cardiovascular muscle climbing Mt. Fuji. Ranma slowly returned his focus to the blank page in front of him.  
  
_Akane-  
  
_He wrote and looked back up at her.  
  
_I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you-   
  
_Ranma flipped the page as quickly as he could. This was going no where.  
  
Ranma sat and fiddled with his pen and set its tip to the paper. He wrote some words and ripped out the page. He looked over his note a few times. He nodded and crumbled it up into a ball. Carefully taking aim, he chucked it at Akane's desk. It sailed through the air and landed noiselessly on her paper.  
  
Akane picked it up with delicate hands and uncrumpled it slowly. She stole a glance back at Ranma who swiftly diverted his eyes.  
  
She read the note quickly and scribbled something under Ranma's statement. She forced the poor paper back into a ball and tossed it over her shoulder without even looking. It landed with a plop on Ranma's desk. Man, she's good.  
  
As if it might contain a bomb, Ranma carfully opened the note and read it quickly. He read it over and over. The bells of heaven rang through out the classroom. Maybe they were only the bells telling students that class was over, but Ranma didn't care.  
  
The note read:  
  
_Akane-  
  
I'm sorry.  
  
-Ranma  
  
_Under that, Akane had scratched:  
  
_Forgiven.  
  
_Ranma smiled at this small victory. Man, if he is this happy about apologizing, then who knows how he will react to confessing his love... But for the time being, Ranma was afraid of that.  
  
Not enough guts.  
  
As Ranma filed out the door with the rest of his classmates, he made sure to toss his notebook in the trash. It's blue cover reminded him of what he almost wrote to Akane. He shuddered and exited the room.  
  
Nabiki Tendo waited outside the classroom. She watched as the students stormed out, giving brief waves to her sister and Ranma. Nabiki had stopped by to return a book she borrowed from this teacher.  
  
On the way out, Nabiki noticed something blue in the trash. On the cover, _Ranma Saotome's notebook'_ was chicken scratched. She picked it up and opened it to a page. She smiled that evil way she does and slipped out of the class room to do some major photocopying and money making.  
  
Another perfect scam. Nabiki chuckled to herself.


	4. Another Feeble Attempt

Yay! I love reviews. *hugs everyone who reviewed* Ookay, now to have some real fun with Nabiki... and maybe my favorite character...  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Four: Another Feeble Attempt**  
  
Akane was laying on her bed reading when a knock came to the door. She was quite startled, but calmed down quickly. She guessed that it might be Ranma. For some strange reason, that's exactly who she wanted to see.  
  
Akane got up and placed her hand on the newly installed door knob. She opened the door only to find her oldest sister standing there with that eternal smile plastered on her face.  
  
Akane: What is it, Kasumi?  
  
Kasumi: There's someone at the door to see you.  
  
Akane murmured a thanks, but she was lost is thought. Who could it be? The people who usually came to her house-Shampoo, Kodachi, Ryoga- never used the door. Who _could_ it be?  
  
It could be Kuno, she reminded herself and shuddered. Good old Kuno. Probably here to give her another speech and a bouquet of flowers. She sighed as she walked down the hall.  
  
A surprised look crossed her face. She stared at the figure standing in the doorway with disbelief.   
  
The young man's black hair fell over his shoulders neatly. He was dressed in a traditional chinese robe, the kind with large sleeves. A pair of dark eyes looked on from behind thick glasses.  
  
The man was most definitely _not_ Kuno.  
  
Akane stood there, blinking for a minute. Her manners suddenly came back in a rush.  
  
Akane: Hello Mousse! Come in.  
  
Mousse nodded and stepped in. Akane closed the door behind him to ebb the cold that coming in through the gap.  
  
Mousse: Good evening, Akane Tendo.  
  
Akane: What brings you here?  
  
Mousse: I have the most interesting proposition for you.  
  
Akane: What do you mean?  
  
Mousse looked at her in the eyes. He seemed the most determined he has ever been.  
  
Mousse: I have a way that we can obtain what we both desire!  
  
Shaking her head, Akane tried to understand what Mousse was trying to say. A little exasperated, she spoke.  
  
Akane: What is it, Mousse?  
  
Mousse: I cannot say it here.  
  
At this statement, Akane's left brow arched.  
  
Akane: Why not?  
  
Mousse did not respond. He plucked the flower vase from the nearby table. He tinkered with the base and held out something small to Akane.  
  
She took the object in her hand. It appeared to be a tiny cordless speaker. Akane flipped it over in her hands with wonder.  
  
Miniscule words on the back read ©Nabiki Tendo, All rights reserved  
  
Akane sneered and looked back to Mousse. She smiled as she crumbled the small spy device to dust.  
  
Akane: Shall we go to the park?  
  
He nodded and they hastily exited the house.  
  
  
Ranma watched Akane leave the house. From his perch on the roof, he could see her clearly. All too clearly he could see her pulling on the sleeve of duck boy. Ranma made sure that they were almost out of sight when he leapt off the roof to follow them.  
  
It was hard keeping up with those two-and especially with out having them notice. After all, Akane and Mousse were both skilled martial artists... Not as good as Ranma of course. That being the only reason he was un noticed.  
  
From what it seemed, they were heading toward the park. Ranma was quite confused. Why were they going there? Could it be that Akane was secretly seeing Mousse? Could Mousse possibly be trying to steal her behind Ranma's back? It seemed logical enough. As Mousse said, Ranma had Shampoo. Was Mousse trying to pay him back?  
  
Ranma came to a conclusion as he neared the park. He had better confess soon, or else any hopes of Akane loving him would go down the drain.  
  
They had arrived at their destination; the park. The waning light provided shadow for easy cover. Ranma could hide in the bushes and could still be in earshot of Akane and Mousse.   
  
Perfect.   
  
They sat down on the bench. The street lamps cast wonderful shadows and glares on Akane's pale skin. Ranma's heart started pumping faster, but he calmed it by reminding himself of the task at hand.  
  
Akane smiled warmly at Mousse. Ranma clenched his fists. That smile was meant for Ranma, not Mousse!   
  
Mousse adjusted his glasses to make sure he wasn't talking to a trash can or something of the sort.  
  
Mousse: First off, I know a lot about you.  
  
Akane: How so?  
  
Mousse: I've gotten a lot of information off of Nabiki.  
  
Akane: For a price...  
  
Mousse: She knows where it hurts... Anyway... I know about you and Ranma.  
  
Ranma scratched his head. Now what could he mean by that?  
  
Akane: What about us?  
  
Mousse: I know your feelings for him.   
  
This is it! Ranma could learn whether she loves... or hates him.  
  
Akane narrowed her eyes and sneered.  
  
Akane: My feelings for that idiot?! Are you crazy?  
  
Mousse: I believe Nabiki speaks the truth.  
  
Ranma felt a stab in his chest.  
  
Akane: You keep quiet about this, Mousse. Make sure Nabiki does too.  
  
Mousse: I'll do what I can.  
  
Akane: You know, if my father finds out about this...  
  
Mousse: I know, Akane.  
  
Ranma held back an urge to break something.  
  
Akane: I will be.... and Ranma will-  
  
Mousse: Be out of the house within days, I know.  
  
In the bushes, a furious young man sat. He clenched his fists until his nails dug into his skin.  
  
Mousse: I believe I can help you get what you want.... And what I want.  
  
Akane: Do you mean...  
  
Mousse smiled.  
  
Mousse: But first, I must give you this.   
  
He reached into his sleeve and pulled an item out of it.  
  
Ranma just would not have it. If Akane hated him, at least she should know how _he_ feels about her.  
  
Ranma ran from the bushes yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
Ranma: No, Mousse! I won't let you!  
  
Akane turned to look at Ranma. She was a little confused but mostly angry. Ranma was spying on them!  
  
Mousse turned to look at the suddenly crazed Ranma as well, but he got a firm kick in the face. He fell to the ground, dropping the item in his hand.  
  
Ranma was to preoccupied to notice that the item was a blue notebook-with the words _Ranma Saotome's notebook _ written on the cover...  
  
Ranma turned to Akane. Gathering all the courage he could muster, Ranma took a deep breath.  
  
Ranma: Akane, you may hate me, but there's something I gotta tell you.  
  
Akane listened on, attentively. She was quite confused with the whole situation.  
  
Ranma looked at her in the eyes, his heart pumping like a deranged dog.  
  
Does he have enough guts?  
  
Will this be just another feeble attempt? No and yes, Ranma answered silently. He wasn't quite sure which answer went first.


	5. Flash (Another Painful Action)

YAY! *does a I love reviews soooo much dance* I really do like to know what people think of my writing! Thankooo peoples! Now lets put those guts into action, Ranma! Tell her! Tell her! TELL HER! Ahem....  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Five: Flash! (Another Painful Action)**  
  
_Beep, beep, beep_, A small device said.   
  
The device was sitting in the hand of a teenage girl. She frowned and raised an eyebrow.  
  
_Stupid thing_, she thought to herself. She tried to decipher exactly what it was telling her. The censor in Akane's coat should show up on the radar... Could it be that she had programed it wrong? The young woman shook it furiously in her hand.  
  
Why won't you work?  
_  
Beep,_ it replied as a small red dot appeared on the screen.  
  
She stared at the marking with disbelief. According to this, they were in the park. She sighed, her breath showing up as a vaporous cloud in the cold night air. A high tech-and not to mention expensive-computer tracking system wasn't needed to tell her that.  
  
She grumbled and tossed it in the trash. It sat there, back facing up. On the back, small letters gleamed in the light of the street lamps.  
  
_©Nabiki Tendo, All rights reserved  
  
  
_Ranma fears nothing, _  
_Ranma fears nothing,_  
_Ranma fears nothing,_  
_Ranma fears nothing.  
  
_Yeah right.  
  
_Akane was staring straight at him. No, make that straight _through_ him. If he was lucky, he would have to say anything at all to her. She would just read his emotions with her eyes.  
  
Ranma wasn't that lucky.  
  
_It's not that hard, Ranma._   
  
Ranma tried to listen and believe that little voice. He opened his mouth.  
  
_Just like your daydream! Or your note!_  
  
He snapped his mouth closed with a snap. Great job, Little Voice. It wasn't going to be _that_ easy. Ranma hushed his conscience, with little success.  
  
_Just say it.!_  
  
Ranma nodded at the air. It was now of never. Do or die. Actually, it might be do and die, seeming that its Akane he's dealing with.  
  
Akane started to look angrier every minute Ranma kept her waiting. He took a deep breath and stared at Akane's nose. Better to focus on that then her eyes that seemed to rip a bigger hole in Ranma each second.  
  
Akane:   
  
_Look at that, Ranma. The way she said it is so innocent, so pure! She isn't angry with you, she want to see what you have to say.   
  
_Shut up, Little Voice.  
  
_Look into her eyes, Ranma. Tell her how much you want her. Show her with words!  
  
_Foolishly, Ranma listened to that Little Voice. He stared deep into her irises, feeling his heart go on the fritz. He directed his gaze to just a little past her. The was a slight movement in the background. Ranma's heart calmed as he directed his attention toward that.  
  
Ranma caught sight of a black tube-type-unit advancing from the bushes. He resisted and urge to scratch his head. Now what was that? The end, which seemed to open up, was aimed at Ranma...  
  
No. It was aimed at Akane. At her head.  
  
The object made a clicking sound. It sounded quite familiar... something that Ranma had seen too many times on TV and in movies. It sounded a lot like a...  
  
A gun loading.  
  
Someone was aiming at Akane._  
  
_He dived at her, just as a bright flash illuminated the area. She was pushed to the ground, a little unwillingly.  
  
Ranma barely kept himself from falling on her. He was held up only by his arms, slipping on the gravel of the path.  
  
Red-faced, Akane stared up at him. She opened her mouth to shout, but he placed a hand over her mouth.  
  
Another light flashed through the air, startling Ranma. His hands slipped and he fell atop of Akane. She screeched with disgust.  
  
Akane: Get offa me, you pervert!  
  
Ranma:  
  
The flashes continued one after another. Ranma, fearing his life... or Akane's. He pressed his face as far as he could into the ground, his cheek brushing Akane's.  
  
She became furious. Many more flashes went off.  
  
She struggled under his weight, but Ranma was determined to keep her safe.  
  
The light stopped all at once.  
  
Nabiki Tendo checked her camera.  
  
_Dang, outta film._  
  
She bolted from the scene... thinking what might happen to her if she didn't... She shook her head. The photos could keep her alive for the rest of time... if she wanted them to.  
  
As for Ranma.... Well lets say that he wasn't at confessing terms at the moment. And it wasn't because he haven't enough guts...  
  
In fact, if he stayed in that position longer than he did, he wouldn't have any guts at all. They would be spread out all over the gravel via Akane Tendo.  
  
Instead, she performed a boot-Ranma-to-the-next-galaxy maneuver...  
  
Another painful action.


	6. Another Gutless Act

Aiyaa! Ranma! Ranma! Whoo hoo! I just watched the whole first season of the anime, non stop! Whee hee! I am hyper! I promise this chapter won't be quite as hectic as chapter two... whee hee.... *grabs bag of cheese puffs and some graphic novels* I'm gunna have some fun! Care to join me?  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Six: Another Gutless Act**  
  
Despite her human size, _Nabikisaurus Rex_ was lightly constructed, with a hollow _heart_ and _great windows of opportunity_ in the skull. Alone , _Nabikisaurus_ probably trailed migrating herds of _unfortunate people_, picking off the weak, young and sick. Other tactics might have involved waiting and_ taking every last cent to their name_, jaws wide open, bringing down its victim with her _wit_, after a _long_ chase _at prices of 10,000 yen or more_. Some experts disagree with this theory. They believe that _Nabikisaurus_ _helped the poor like some kind of Robin Hood Character_; yet no evidence of that has been found.  
  
Ranma watched his text book as the words morpphed back into their original state. To his disappointment, _Nabikisaurus Rex_ became Tyrannosaurus Rex once again. Other word replaced themselves in their scientific positions.  
  
Just because Nabikisaurus was part of Ranma's imagination, doesn't mean he was kidding. Ranma grinded his pen into his text book. He was mad, a shocking as it may be.  
  
He didn't even know half the story. Before the day was over, he would know it, from the points of view of all of his fiancees/rivals.  
  
He learned the Kuno sides of the story that morning...  
  
On the way to school- Ambush No. One.  
  
Akane Tendo! Prepare to die!  
  
Akane: Kodachi?! What did I do now?!  
  
Kodachi: You dreadful girl, you. As if you didn't know!  
  
Akane: I have no idea what you are talking about!  
  
Kodachi: Liar! How dare you seduce my Ranma!?  
  
Akane: _Your_ Ranma?! Since when is he yours?  
  
Kodachi: You vile child! Poor Ranma Darling was under your ways of evil and witchcraft...  
  
Sister Dear, how dare you?  
  
Ambush No. Two  
  
Kodachi: What do you want, Brother Dear?  
  
Kuno: "You say such horrid things about innocent pure Akane. It was Ranma who did the seducing... No-the harassment, the molesting!  
  
Akane: Get real, you guys...  
  
Kodachi: Silence, witch.  
  
Kuno: This is an outrage! I, Tatewaki Kuno, Shall not allow it!  
  
And there was a fight. Same old- same old. Ranma wasn't there. He got his information from other sources.'  
  
Akane was attacked in class. Shampoo just opened the wall as if it was a door and thrust an angry fist at Akane. Of course, Ukyo appeared as well. Ranma knew no details, again, he heard this from other sources'  
  
And Ryoga... He was probably searching for Ranma at that very moment. Ranma could have sworn her heard Ryoga's signature phrase echo in the distance.  
  
Where on Earth am I now!?  
  
In fact, the only rival Ranma hadn't heard from was Mousse, who is usually first with the How could you cheat on Shampoo?! routine.  
  
Ranma shut his text book with a snap. No use studding. He had to do something about the situation. He had not talk or barely even looked at Akane since last night.  
  
He had just come back from the dreaded CAVE OF THE FORSAKEN DRAGON, a.k.a. Nabiki's room. Trying to talk it out is not the phrase one should use. Ranma had tried at his fullest to find out what Nabiki had upon him. She told him some of story. Every time in pieces and every new increment with a higher price. Ranma paid until had had run out of cash.  
  
From Nabiki, he had learned that Kuno and the rest of the make-Ranma's-life-miserable gang were either mad at Akane or Ranma. The reason- still unknown to him.  
  
Ranma didn't have a lot of money, okay?  
  
The young martial artist stood up and turned off the light. He rubbed his eyes and started to drag himself down the hall.  
  
Hesitation occurred near the door with a little duck. The duck proudly wore the name on its wing. Ranma touched its surface and examined it in the dim moonlight.  
  
When he heard the sob, his hand jerked away as if the duck was a hot frying pan.  
  
Akane was crying again.  
  
_Hey now, Ranma. Isn't this right where you started?_  
  
You know, Little Voice. You are in desperate need of a hobby.  
  
The door seemed cold as he remembered it, the last time he was there. He put his back against it, sliding down again. He closed his eyes and thought about the situation a hard a Ranma could think.   
  
Ranma decided in the end (without the help of Little Voice ) that he should appologize.  
  
Not enough guts? We'll see...  
  
Ranma's left hand hovered over the wood surface, knuckles ready to perform the knock. He tapped once and then again. Ranma waited for a response.  
  
Who is it?  
  
Her voice was chalky and muffled, as if pushed against a pillow for the last few hours. Chances are, it was.  
  
Uh... Its me, Ranma.  
  
He waited for painful rejection of the most painful sort. Painful on the heart... and not to mention, body.  
  
Ranma heard some movement inside and then clearer words sounded.  
  
Come in.  
  
Akane's new door knob was cold against the skin of his palm. His twisted it carefully and stepped inside the room.  
  
On the bed, sat Akane. She was sitting up, showing no signs of crying or sleeping for that matter. She was on him again with those yes of hers. Ranma felt as if he was being read like some kind of book. Luckily, P-chan was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Ranma couldn't say a thing. He couldn't look at her eyes, or even her nose. So instead, he studied his feet with great interest.  
  
Akane looked down at the floor as well. They stayed frozen there, as if by ice, for many seconds.  
  
Seconds turned into minutes. After what seemed like eternity, Ranma stepped closer. He opened his mouth to say something, but desired against it.  
  
Not enough guts.  
  
Noticing his sudden movement, Akane looked back up at him. Ranma wished that she hadn't. His eyes drifted back to meet her ever so present gaze. Funny thing that it was a _gaze_ and not a _glare._  
  
_Make your move, Ranma._  
  
Shut up, Little Voice.  
  
I'm sorry.   
  
Ranma blurted it out all at once. Akane shook her head, short hair following neatly.  
  
There's no need to be.  
  
The young man was shocked, but tried not to show it.  
  
  
  
I know the whole story, Ranma.  
  
Ranma thought for a moment to deny that he knew what she was talking about. He figured that it would not get the job done.  
  
  
  
Akane reached toward her desk and pulled a notebook from the surface. She held the familiar blue notebook to Ranma. He recognized his name straight away.  
  
W-where'd you get this from?  
  
Ranma was more surprised than angry, but still, there was a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
  
That doesn't matter now. I know the truth.  
  
Ranma braced for an attack- or worse, rejection.  
I feel the same, Ranma?  
  
At this statement, Ranma almost fell flat to the ground. He didn't reply, his expression varied none.  
  
Y-you mean it?  
  
It was at this point that Ranma woke up, his back against the door of Akane's room and the morning sun rays dancing across his face. Footsteps sounded behind the wooden barrier.  
  
This time, he hesitated none. Ranma bolted out the of the house.  
  
As Kasumi would say in that tone of hers;  
  
Ranma, Ranma, Ranma...  
  
Another gutless act.  
  
( ~_^ )  
( It ain't over yet! You need not worry! )


	7. Another Caring Friend

Yay, Its time to add some of the other charters. Eehee. Enjoy and please review! Sorry it too k so long to write this chapter. I had a brain block. X.X  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Seven: Another Caring Friend**  
  
It is quite odd, if you think about it.  
  
Ukyo is at her restaurant everyday and she sweeps it twice a day, but there is always something to do. She serves and cooks and cleans, always doing her work, but never finishes it. She hardly has enough time to visit Ranma or go to school.  
  
But that day, she cleared all her work. Business was slow and it had come to about a stand still. Her shop was as clean as ever and frankly, Ukyo was bored.  
  
Yes, today would be a good day to visit him.   
  
  
Ranma stormed out of the house. He paid no heed to anyone he hit or almost hit. A soft Oh my!' came from Kasumi as he blew past her. A rather angry grunt came from the panda as Ranma plowed through him.   
  
Ranma's mind was at work as he rounded the street corner. He needed to talk to somebody. He narrowed everyone out of the Tendo household straight away. He couldn't talk to someone that close to Akane. Ranma made a mental list of everyone else he knew.  
  
He automatically vetoed the folks who hate him-Ryoga, Kuno, Mousse, Happosai- not like they would be much help to anyone.  
  
Ranma went ahead and removed Kodachi from the list. He wanted nothing to do with that family at all.  
  
Shampoo and Cologne fell of the list as well. They had not the solutions he wanted to hear. He could almost imagine their conversation.  
  
Ranma: So what should I do?  
  
Cologne: I think you forget about it and marry Shampoo right away.  
  
Shampoo: Yes, Yes! Airen!  
  
Ranma shook his head vigorously. No, definitely not them.   
  
Who does that leave then? He needed someone that he could _really_ talk to. Someone who was his friend, friend from the beginning.  
  
All at once, it came to him.  
  
Ranma adjusted his course and ran faster, and more determined.  
  
  
Nabiki blinked slowly as the last sight of Ranma vanished around the corner. He was up to something. She saw him last night leaning against the door. The guy was really loosing it for her sister...  
  
Nabiki headed back to her room. She rustled through her closet and the various hidden compartments of her room. After a few moments, she plopped the evidence on her bead.   
  
There was that blue notebook that she had found in the trash. She had sold it to Mousse, but he had dropped it in the park-where Nabiki found it again. The item that inspired her for this project. Surrounding the notebook were various photos and voice recordings.   
  
Nabiki had recorded Ranma confessing to the wall several times, she still had to edit out the parts about Ryoga being P-chan and all, but for the most part, the clips were liable.  
  
A few of the pictures were of Ranma sleeping at Akane's door front. A few were of him blushing. Very good for backing everything up.  
  
Nabiki's attention was suddenly drawn to the picture she had taken two nights back. It had Ranma shielding Akane from the supposed gun man. She smiled at the photo and how _wrong_ it looked.  
  
The photo was a mistake. She didn't need accidents and misunderstandings. She need truth. Nabiki took the picture in her palms and tore it in half. She halved again and again until it was little pieces of confetti. She watched as it fluttered to the floor.  
  
No use in keeping a mistake.   
  
She had tons of things over Ranma's head already. She now needed proof that Akane loved him too, because it was so obvious. A sudden thought hit her like a mallet.   
  
Nabiki ventured off to find a little pink book called Akane's Diary.'  
  
  
Ranma was sprinting so fast that her didn't see exactly who he ran into for about ten feet afterwards. He swiftly turned around and squinted at the familiar figure  
  
  
  
She staggered and stood up as if nothing happened. Tilting her head like a puppy, she stared at him.  
  
Ranchan? What's the hurry?  
  
Ranma shrugged at his luck.  
  
Um... Ucchan? I need to talk to you.  
  
She smiled and walked over to him.  
  
Why of course, honey. Lets go get something to eat.  
  
Ranma simply nodded and took a deep breath.  
  
Another caring friend.  
  



	8. Another Broken Heart

YO! thanks for the great reviews! The story is coming close to the end now... Mebbe one more chapter after dis one! What are you waiting for! READ IT! ^_^'**  
  
Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Eight: Another Broken Heart**_  
  
Sizzle sizzle sizzle._  
  
The grill was quite talkative, unlike Ranma.  
  
He watched Ukyo cook, which made her quite nervous. She broke the ice and spoke,  
  
Ranma honey? What is it?  
  
He opened his mouth to reply, but shook his head.  
  
Can I have some cold water first?  
  
Ukyo gave him a confused look but ultimately went off to fill a bucket.  
  
_Sizzle sizzle sizzle._  
  
Soon after Ranma had changed and dried himself-er herself off, they were sitting back in their original positions. But instead of a black haired young man, there sat a short young red head sitting across from Ukyo.  
  
Ranma smiled sensing Ukyo's next question.  
  
I wanted to be a girl because I just cant talk about these things as a guy.  
  
Ukyo nodded, still quite confused. She handed Ranma her finished meal. Ranma nibbled on it tentatively.  
  
So, will you tell me now?  
  
Ranma sighed and stretched out his arms.  
  
Ucchan? I want you to know that this is totally... uh hyper... hyper...  
  
She worked her tongue searching for the word.  
  
Ya know... when its a story that could be true... but isn't? Hyper...pathetic  
  
Ukyo laughed at Ranma straining herself over that one word.  
  
  
  
Ranma snapped her fingers.  
  
Yeah! That was it. This is a hypothetical story.  
  
Ukyo nodded and turned her attention from her work to Ranma.  
  
  
  
Ranma began and lost his guts. She tried the innocent approach. Although she knew that she couldn't tell Ukyo the whole truth... she had to stretch it a bit farther than she wished.  
  
Uh... see, I have this friend who has friend who has a problem...  
  
Ukyo cut in with her overly happy tone.  
  
Who is he? I'm sure I could-  
  
Ranma recovered No, you wouldn't know em.  
  
Ukyo nodded.  
  
Anyway, he loves this girl, but he's not sure if she loves him too,ya know...Well she doesn't have a good reason to love him...  
  
Ranma drooped her head remembering just _who_ she was talking about.  
  
What does you friend's friend do to her?  
  
Well he calls her names all the time and hangs out with other girls...but he only loves her, you see... the other girls kinda happened...  
  
Bewildered, Ukyo nods, almost getting what Ranma is talking about.  
  
Ranma loses focus for a while, gazing off in the distance.  
  
But I hate to see girls cry. I mean... my friend's friend does... she does it all the time, all because of what I--he does.  
  
At Ranma's jumbled words, Ukyo tilts her head and begins to wonder. Was Ranma really talking about someone else?  
  
He really wants to tell her. How much he loves her. But every time...  
  
Ranma stared down at his hardly touched food.  
  
Every time I lose my guts... its like I totally loose my faith in myself...  
  
Ukyo's mind brightened. So he _was_ talking about himself! Then who was the girl? Could it possibly be .... _her?_  
  
I don't know what t do. I mean... I don't know what I should tell my friend to tell his-  
  
She held up her hand to silence Ranma. She knew now just who he was talking about and it _wasn't_ Ranma and Ukyo.  
  
I think...  
  
Ukyo started fighting back all that wanted to come loose... she feared that she might hurt Ranma... on so many different levels.  
  
I think your friend's friend should put away his fear and go right out and tell her how he feels. Rejection isn't quite as bad as it seems...  
  
Diverting her eyes down at the grill help her focus on holding back that one single tear.  
  
Ranma picked up Ukyo's feelings straight away. Although he thought Ucchan' was a guy... they did spend their child hood together... Ranma knew her emotions pretty well.  
  
Ucchan I...  
  
There was quite a long pause, to Ranma's discomfort. Finally the silence was broken by the grill's little statement.  
  
_Sizzle sizzle sizzle.  
  
_I'm happy for you Ranma.  
  
Ukyo lowered her head so her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
Wait a second, back up. Ukyo always calls him Ranchan... Why just plain Ranma?   
  
  
  
Call me Ukyo.  
  
With that statement Ukyo turned around, her dark hair flowing freely behind her. She gave Ranma a quick look before entering the other room of her restaurant.  
  
Ranma was speechless. Ukyo was crying. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Ranma_  
_wanted to follow her, apologizing... but that never seemed to get him anywhere.  
  
He had to set things right with Akane first.  
  
Ranma left the restaurant, leaving behind another broken heart...


	9. Another Truth Revealed

Uh... here goes the next chapter...  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Nine: Another Truth Revealed**  
  
Now, if you were Akane's diary, where would you be?  
  
Nabiki had tried at her fullest to keep Akane's room orderly while she went through it like Pantyhose Taro on a sugar high. She had left the door closed, in fear of her harmless sister wandering in.  
  
Akane said she was going. When Nabiki had asked where, Akane reply stubbornly, out. Nabiki figured she was going to settle the score with Ranma or maybe even with that one hair gel guy... uh Mousse.  
  
Whatever the case may be, Akane was out of the room, out of the house. Leaving Nabiki free to romp in her room.  
  
Nabiki took to a strategic search plan. She first went to the most obvious places, seeming that her sister was quite obvious sometimes. Nabiki went through all her drawers and closets. Nothing of interest.  
  
Next, Nabiki ventured under the bed, home of the living dust bunnies. Except in Akane's case, they were more like dust tigers, seeming that Akane never cleaned under her bed. And she had a good reason. Nabiki found a few shoe boxes under there each full of challenge and love notes to her... but none by her. Drat... this was getting no where.  
  
Under Akane's pillows gave her no luck, and neither did the dark corners of her room. Nabiki knew Akane had a diary, she just had to. In fact, Nabiki had seen her writing in it more than once.  
  
She stomped her foot down in frustration. A wooden creak came from underfoot. Nabiki looked down to find that one of the floor boards had shifted ever so slightly. She peered down at this miraculous discovery.  
  
Removing the board wasn't as difficult as it looked. Nabiki reached down into the hole and pulled out a little pink book. _Akane's Diary. _Jackpot.  
  
It seemed that Akane's diary was locked. Smart of her... Akane knew who she had for a sister, and she wasn't talking about Kasumi. Nabiki shrugged and pulled a sharp little metal object from her pocket.  
  
The words: _©Nabiki Tendo, All rights reserved_ gleamed on the side.   
  
She quickly picked the lock and was about to open the trove of secrets when a ping of guilt almost struck her. It missed by a few inches and went soaring past. Nabiki shook of the near feeling and engaged herself in Akane's diary.  
  
She was already engrossed in Akane's life when the door flew open. She peaked over the side of the book and did her best to hide the title with her other hand.  
  
A young man stood in Akane's doorway. A young man by the name of Ranma Saotome. He was obviously looking for Akane. Who he found, was definitely as surprised as he was.  
  
  
Mousse planned to set the picture in front of Shampoo. It was hard enough to get her to sit, but to make her listen was another story.  
  
Mousse had carefully planned for Cologne to be out on some sort of errand. If she knew what Mousse planned to do, well, it was hard to say what would happen, but it would probably involve pain on Mousse's account.  
  
Shampoo's lips were pressed in a sour pout and her large mauve eyes flashed with anger. She spoke firmly with a hint of confusion. A wide smile flashed across Mousse's face.  
  
Why Mousse so happy?  
  
He did not reply right away. He fumbled in his sleeve for something, that goofy grin never leaving. Shampoo narrowed her eyes in annoyance.  
  
Shampoo no have time for this.  
  
Mousse beaconed for her to stay as he pulled a crumpled photograph from his sleeve.  
  
Here, Shampoo! Take a look at _this! _  
  
Shampoo took the picture slowly. Mousse watched with pride as Shampoo's perfect features crumbled into anger and disgust.  
  
The picture that Mousse had was only taken a few nights ago. Mousse had planned to give Ranma's notebook to Akane, to prove one thing or another to her. His plan went terrible wrong when Ranma showed up and Mousse had no idea what happen after Ranma knocked him cold.  
  
As informed by Nabiki Tendo, _something_ had happen between Ranma and Akane, that of which Mousse did not wish to pry into. The photo had supplied too much information for Mousse's liking.  
  
Nabiki didn't sell it cheap either... Mousse hoped that Cologne wouldn't notice the sudden lack of total profits from the Cat Cafe...  
  
Shampoo shook and her eyebrows twitched. She slowly looked up to Mousse.  
  
It seemed that his plan was working. The picture clearly showing that Ranma had no feelings for Shampoo and he was two-timing her.  
  
I no understand, Mousse,  
  
Shampoo began quietly as she stared into Mousse's eyes, as if trying to pry him apart.  
  
Mousse, why you have almost naked picture of Shampoo?  
  
A bright crimson took over Mousse's calmer shade. He quickly snatched the photo from her hands and stuffed it back into his sleeve. No one was supposed to know about that...  
  
He with drawled another picture and checked to make sure it was the right one. He handed it to the already furious Shampoo.  
  
She snatched it, grumbling something about a pervert. When her eyes met the new image, she fell silent.  
  
Her eyes studied every detail. She even touched her fingers to the surface to make sure the photo wasn't fake. Shampoo traced her index finger across Ranma's form, and then Akane's. She muttered something in Chinese, just loud enough for Mousse to hear.  
  
Mousse winced at her statement. _That_ is definitely not a good thing to be called. For once, Shampoo wasn't referring to him.  
  
Shampoo jerked herself up from the bench. Midday light shone through the windows of the Cat Cafe and across her features, making her more beautiful than before. She let the photo fall from her hands and land face down on the table.  
  
I'm sorry, Shampoo--  
  
Shampoo held up her hand to silence him.  
  
No Mousse, I sorry.  
  
With those words, Shampoo spun on her heels and left the restaurant.  
  
Another truth revealed.


	10. Another Selfless Person

*slurps her orange juice* This is coming along okay... Muahahaha... *gets evil idea for ending* hookay.. the ending is in a few chapters. Muahahahaha... um...yeah...This chapter is a little short... I know. More Mousse and Shampoo stuff.  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Ten: Another Selfless Person**  
  
As you can see... Nabiki waved a hand at the almost destroyed room Akane is not here, Ranma.   
  
That was all the explanation that Ranma wanted, let alone, needed. He left in a hurry, still searching for Akane, no doubt.  
  
Nabiki sighed and went back to her reading as the door shut with a click. She opened her diary to today's entry.  
  
_Dear Diary,  
  
I can't believe him. He did that thing again today. It makes me so angry. I can't put up with it much longer. Ranma doesn't even come close to understanding what his actions do to me. Its like he doesn't even care. If only he had the guts to tell what the heck is up with him. I want to tell him so bad, but I can't. My life would become even more ruined. Daddy would have us married and we would be miserable. For heavens sake! We are only sixteen. I can even come close to... you know. Good grief, I can't even write it. I wish that Ranma would stop that thing. It practically flushes my guts down the toilet.   
  
I wish Ranma would stop smiling at me that way.  
  
It makes me wonder. And wonder on a lovesick heart is very bad. Wonder turns into wishful thinking. To put it short, I am wishfully thinking that he loves me back. As much as I... There I go again.   
  
_Nabiki adjusted her seat on the bed and read on, full of wonder.  
  
_But what if... what if he does love me... and he came out and said it? Not that he would have enough guts or anything, but lets suppose. What would I do? Would I hug him? Say it back? Or would I cry? Tell him he's an idiot for stealing my heart. Or would I run?  
  
Before I get thinking of that, I have to admit it to myself. But even though no one will ever see this writing, it hurts. Hey... It's gotta happen sometime.  
  
I love Ranma Saotome.  
  
And now I feel just like the rest of them.  
  
It's gotta happen tonight. I have to tell him. Honestly. 6 PM it is.  
  
_The entry ended. Nabiki chuckled to herself and checked her watch. It read a quarter to six. Hm... Akane was right about one thing. Ranma was going to learn her true feelings.... _tonight.  
  
  
_With a quick flick of his wrist, Mousse cast the photograph into the fire. Shampoo's eyes perfectly reflected the flames. Once the image was gone, she dumped a bucket of water over it to put it out.  
  
Mousse leapt away from the splash. Now would not be the best time to turn into a duck.  
  
Shampoo sorry.  
  
Mousse resumed his calm composure and gave Shampoo what he intended to be a loving look.  
  
There is no problem, Shampoo.   
  
Shampoo sighed and for a moment looked up at the sky. The waning light of the evening cast beautiful shadows on the two as they stood in the back lot of the Cat Cafe.  
  
Mousse, can Shampoo ask something?  
  
She stared back into his eyes for the first time since he reveal that picture to her.  
  
Anything at all.  
  
Why Mousse show this to Shampoo?  
  
Because I wanted to help you,  
  
Shampoo shriveled up her nose.  
  
How this help Shampoo? All say is that Ranma do bad things with violent girl...  
  
She trailed off, breaking their eye contact.  
  
I wanted to show you that Saotome does not really love you.  
  
She stared off into the distance, an unknown area beyond Mousse's head. He wished that she would look _at_ him.  
  
But Ranma always nice to Shampoo. He always say nice things. Never say; Go way Shampoo, or Shampoo, you I hate.  
  
Shampoo, can I ask _you_ something?  
  
Her purple orbs of eyes returned to his and Mousse almost lost his calm. Shampoo nodded slightly as a tear rivered down her cheek.  
  
Did Ranma ever say he loved you?  
  
Of course did! Always chase Shampoo, yelling and saying he love. Never give up.  
  
She diverted her eyes to the ground.   
  
And Shampoo get mad and throw water at him. Turn into...duck.  
  
Mousse watched as her eyes met his once more.  
  
No Ranma. Is Mousse.   
  
Mousse smiled and nodded.  
  
Shampoo have other question.   
  
She paused and blinked a few times.  
  
When Mousse get so smart?  
  
What do you mean, Shampoo?  
  
Mousse make Shampoo no love Ranma and love Mousse. How Mousse do that?  
  
Mousse's smile stretched until it could stretched no more.  
  
  
  
He paused for a moment, thanking the girl who planned his success.  
  
I had a talk with Akane Tendo.  
  
Really? No wonder Ranma love so much.  
  
Yes. She had the answers for everything. For that, Mousse owed all.  
  
Another selfless person.


	11. Another Unlikely Couple

I'd like you to know that I am now dRagyn and no longer greandragyn. ^_^'  
  
Muahahaha. Shampoo and Mousse! Eeheeheeehee. Letsee... This being my first fluffy waffy type thing... I wonder if I can pull it off. Hm... if I just take a little more of Ukyo...and a dab of Ryoga... *laughs evilly until she falls out of her chair* Ouch. Aiyaa! Nother short chapter! Aah!  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Eleven: Another Unlikely Couple**  
  
_The light.  
  
Come towards the light, Ranma.  
  
I am here, Ranma I will always be. I was there when we were children. Little happy kids we were. I hated you Ranma. Then I loved you. Now I hate you again. But yet...  
  
How could you forget me, Ranma? How could you forget us? Together we were, always together. Nothing at all could pry us apart. How could you.... Do you remember our lives together? Do you remember anything at all?  
  
Do you remember little Ucchan?  
  
How about me now? You yourself said I was cute. You did. Over the others. I was cute. Do you remember, Ranma? Or have you long since forgotten?  
  
Come towards the light. That is where I lay. Come now Ranma and redeem me. Before I fall into the horrid pitfalls of Hell. Take me back to your world.  
  
Yes Ranma come closer. Come and take me back in your arms.  
  
What is this you say? You love Akane? When you have me? How could you, Ranma? I'm your little Ucchan! You are my Ranchan. My Ranma.  
  
At least take my favor Ranma. Lean you face closer. Let me tell you with actions of all you will be missing... let me kiss you, Ranma...  
  
_And with that, Ukyo planted her lips upon another's. The lips of a young man with dark hair caught totally off guard.  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stumbled backwards, his heart pumping at a rapid rate. After all, this was the first time he was ever kissed.  
  
Ukyo's eyes popped open with the breaking of her dream and the kiss. She sat up from her bed and whipped her lips furiously. For a moment she stared down at Ryoga who was looking back with his rear stationed on the floor.  
  
All at one, Ukyo snapped, jumping to her feet and shouting.  
  
Ryoga! You idiot! What were you doing?!  
  
He blinked a few times at her before he stood up as well.  
  
What am I doing? You are the one who k-kissed me!  
  
I what?! I was merely kissing Ranma--  
  
Just h-how am I Ranma?!  
  
Ukyo opened her mouth and nothing came out. She tried with little luck to sort out her dream. Hm... She thought it was Ranma... She was _sure.  
  
_I guess it was a dream.  
  
Ryoga stomped his foot firmly and frowned. He still shook all over and was afraid of a sudden nose bleed. It wasn't every day that one he is kissed by anyone. Although he hoped it would be Akane...  
  
Ryoga, just why are you in my room?  
  
I needed directions to Akane's house. I ended up here.  
  
Did it ever occur to you that I might be _sleeping?_ Why'd you have to get so close?  
  
Ryoga stared up at the ceiling in response. Although it was Ukyo, it was a twice as good as he ever imagined. No words could ever convey the feeling...  
  
Ryoga? Are you listening to me?  
  
Her kiss was so passionate. Ryoga knew it was aimed toward Ranma, but still it was so... so...  
  
Ryoga! What are you doing!?  
  
He jerked away suddenly realizing that his hands were on her hips and moving up her sides, slowly. His heart beat increased drastically and he felt his face become hot. What was he doing? Ryoga seemed to be completely out of control of his body...  
  
Ukyo narrowed her eyes at him, still waiting for an answer of any kind.  
  
  
  
Ryoga stared down at his feet an mumbled something completely incomprehensible, even to himself.  
  
What was that again?  
  
Ryoga took a deep breath and let his second mind take over. His speech came with a rush of exhaling air.  
  
  
  
One more time.  
  
I want you to k-kiss me.  
  
Second and third fingers down on her left hand, Ukyo drew back. Her eye brows twitched as she turned scarlet.  
  
Ryoga! I can't do that! Are you _insane?_   
  
He smiled back at her and his eyes flashed ever so evilly. Ryoga shamed his second mind and nearly wept over its weird decisions.  
  
Just like before. Pretend that I'm Ranma.  
  
Ukyo thought for a split second and returned with a smile of her own.  
  
Now _that..._ I can do.  
  
Another unlikely couple.


	12. Another Happy Ending...Well...Sorta...

Last Chapter!!!!!!! Ahem. *squeezes another orange*  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Chapter Twelve: Another Happy Ending... Well Sorta...  
  
**_Beep._**  
**  
The digital display on Nabiki's watch changed. She smiled at it and continued down the gravel path.  
  
The beep indicated the changing of the hour. It was the time Nabiki had been waiting fifteen minutes for. It was time that Ranma finds out that Akane is completely gaga for him.  
  
It was now 6:00 P.M.  
  
Akane came by the house five minutes before. She wanted to know where Ranma was. Nabiki told her that he went to the park. She wasn't sure if Ranma was actually there yet, but that is where she wanted them to be. Together.  
  
Ranma had come by, five minutes before Akane. And, you guessed it, he was asking where Akane was. Nabiki's plan formed quickly and her reply.... She went for a walk in the park.  
  
If Akane wasn't going to tell him how she feels, Nabiki was. And that, wasn't going to be pretty.  
  
She saw the two ahead. Merely silhouettes in the distance. She reached into her bag and removed a camera. Tucked in her bag was proof. Photos, the notebook... and Akane's diary.  
  
_Show time._  
  
  
Akane was standing in front of him. She said nothing. Her eye were latched to the ground. Ranma's eyes followed her line of vision until he too, was staring at the ground.  
  
Once and a while, one would try to speak. They would open their mouths and almost look up. But then they would close with a snap, suddenly chickening out...  
  
Not enough guts, for the both of them.  
  
Ranma, however, was used to the feeling. That didn't make it feel any less new to him. His heart was racing and it was about ready to fly out of his chest. His mouth was dry as the sahara and his legs felt as if they had been traveling through the place for years.  
  
_Three word, Ranma. That's all it takes._  
  
No, Ranma isn't that forward. He isn't Kuno or Mousse. He need to have a plan. Think of it as a match instead of.... well, what it was.  
  
Yes, this was a mere match and Akane was his opponent. He needed a trick way to her. A way that she didn't expect. Something that Ranma could pull off. Something that he was good at...  
  
All at once, the idea snapped.  
  
Before Ranma could bring his plan into action, a soft voice rang through his ears. It was Akane.  
  
Ranma. I have to tell you something.  
  
His head raised and he met her eyes. He took a deep breath, suddenly finding inspiration.  
  
Akane, let me say something first.   
  
She opened her mouth to protest but obviously decided against it.  
  
You are uncute.  
  
She took a step back, not knowing what to think. Ranma took another breath and went on.  
  
You can't cook. You can't swim. You can't sew.   
  
Akane still said nothing at all, just continued to stare into his eyes... into his soul.  
  
You have almost no figure. Huge hips, thick legs and no chest.   
  
Her eyes started to well with tears, none falling, just yet.  
  
You know martial arts, but you still can't fight. I'm not really a girl and I look better than you.  
  
Silence.  
  
You have given me more injuries this past year than the average martial artist gets in his entire life.   
  
One tear snaked down her cheek. Ranma almost thought to run away and never show her face again. But Ranma is no coward. Not when it comes to   
  
Ukyo's cuter than you. Shampoo is sexier. And Kodachi... well, forget Kodachi...  
  
If there's one thing a girl hates, it's to be compared to others.  
  
You _sleep_ with a pig. And your clothes look better on a monkey.  
  
Akane was almost at the point of crying full out and running away when Ranma added.  
  
  
  
The tears rolled down her cheek when she blinked at him. Her voice came out dry and pained.   
  
And what, Ranma...?  
  
Her tone almost made Ranma cry himself. But he couldn't. His goal was in sight.  
  
And I love you, Akane.  
  
Ranma paused at his last statement, partially for dramatic effect, are partially because he didn't know how Akane was going to react.  
  
She looked at him, no longer crying but her face was still wet... She had a strange expression on her face. It reminded Ranma of when Akane had her hair chopped off, that life time ago... The same horridly shocked expression.  
  
And anything mean I have ever said to you.... I didn't mean.  
  
Akane stepped closer to him, as if controlled by some kind of other force. She placed her hands on his shoulders, almost making him jump.  
  
I love you too, Ranma. She smiled, her face inching closer to his. And you are Forgiven.  
  
Ranma nearly died. His line of vision travel down from her eyes and to her mouth...  
  
Can I.... uh...  
  
Akane smiled and brought him closer.  
  
You bet. You Pervert.  
  
And they kissed. For real. No Cat-fu, no play. Real.  
  
The last thing that Ranma remembered seeing before he closed his eyes to full enjoy his accomplishment, was a bright flash.  
  
A bright flash of a camera. A camera proudly wearing the label _©Nabiki Tendo, All rights reserved_  
  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, a picture was placed in the Kuno's mail box. It wasn't hard to guess which two martial artists occupied the photo.   
  
Three word were scribbled on the back. A reminder to Tatewaki Kuno that he should _always_ pay Nabiki back her money when she wants it. And to never, _ever_ make her angry. Three wise words said it all.  
  
_ Ha ha ha!   
_  
  
THE END...  
OR IS IT?


	13. Epilogue: Another Three Weeks

Oh man, I am such a sucker for you guys... I have to write and epilogue now... hookay. *tosses the orange out the window and grabs a bowl of corn chex* New plan here... Thankoo you for reading and reviewing and thanks for support. This really is the last chapter thing.... kinda an aftermath type thing. I plan to do more writing, but I don't think there's gunna be a sequel... Hm.... look for a sneak peak of my next writing at the bottom of the page. ^_^ I've rambled enough. Go on, read my stupid little epilogue... why are you still standing there? GO!  
  
**Not Enough Guts  
Epilogue: Another Three Weeks  
  
**Whether be detailed or not, as follows is the way things happened after chapter twelve:  
  
Ukyo kissed Ryoga again. Ryoga felt bad and ran away. Its been three weeks. He hasn't returned. A little black piglet by the name of P-chan' came waddling home. Akane accepted him happily into her arms. Ranma became angry, but decided to let it pass.  
  
Kuno found that photo. He was furious. For about threes we went on about the scandalous crimes that Saotome had committed and the spells that Akane must have been under. Everyone was at their breaking point with his pointless rant. Kodachi, his dearest sister', poisoned him one night. She had meant for him not to wake up...ever. Sadly and to everyone's disappointment, he did-three weeks later. Kuno decided that Akane was a grave loss, and he vowed that he, Tatewaki Kuno, will not let the pure and fair Pig-tailed Girl fall victim to the veracious black magic of Ranma Saotome.  
  
Then Kodachi got hold of the photo. She became outraged as well, slipping various poisons of the the most dreadful sort into Akane's food one night. The meal was being consumed, so Kodachi was sure that Akane would be presumed dead. For the sleep that the poisons could induce would seem as if the heat had stopped. They would bury her, her sinful witchcraft' and all.  
  
A large panda by the name of Genma Saotome was out for about three weeks. They all presumed him dead and Ranma almost buried him. Kasumi convinced him to just let the panda sleep. Ranma was heart broken for a while, but then decided that his father slept above ground. It was three weeks later when Genma arose, craving more of that delicious food from Akane's plate.  
  
Hikaru Voodoo Spike Gosunkugi came across that picture as well. He took his wooden stake and set it upon the image of that fool Saotome's head. His miniature mallet whooshed through the air and hit thumb. Hard. It took his three weeks to fully recover.  
  
Shampoo went back to China. She disgraced her tribe by not marrying Ranma. She needed time to sort out her emotions and to tie up loose ends of her heart. Her composure was rocked by the turn of events that past week, she had to set things completely straight. A three week training trip in China would be good for her. Thankfully, she dragged Mousse along.  
  
No that he was unhappy with her decision. Every minute with his darling Shampoo was worth it. Every time he saw her, was close to her... he loved it and she was happy. Even when Mousse tried unsuccessfully to kiss her. Even when he got a face full of Shampoo's fist. If he was close to her, he was happy.  
  
Ukyo, on the other hand. She was pretty bummed. Not only had she kissed Ryoga..._twice,_ and got angry at Ranma for cheating on her. The strange this was, every time she saw Ranma or Akane, she went on with life as nothing happened. She figured that it was all right for Ranma to be loving Akane instead of Ukyo. After all, she was loving Ryoga instead of Ranma... Three weeks she kept it inside, until she finally popped. Ukyo left to find Ryoga, where ever he may be...  
  
Nabiki was happy. Revenge is ever so sweet at other's expense. In fact, she was ever so intent for three whole weeks. That is, until she noticed the money making potential for Kuno's whole Pig-tailed Girl issue. More potential, to be acute.  
  
Kasumi continued life as usual. About three weeks from the incident, she came accidentally almost nearly not quite but pretty close to burning dinner. Of course it turned out wonderful. She took it out of the oven at the last minute. And not an Oh my' to spare.  
  
Happosai came across the photo. Three weeks of searching and he finally found it. No more wasting away... Happosai used the picture for firewood.  
  
Soun Tendo hadn't expected anything from Ranma and his daughter... just the same old same old.... fighting insulting.... blah blah. Ranma and Akane had done a good job keeping their little ahem affair' secret. They only saw each other after the sun went down. They would sit in Akane's room and talk, kiss, insult each other and the like. It all went great until one night....  
  
Soun went to check on his precious little girl and he walked in on the two making out on her bed... He rubbed his eyes at first and then sped around the house singing at full volume. Akane and Ranma just looked at each other and sweat dropped.  
  
Their wedding is in three weeks.  
  
  
NOW-  
THE END  
  
  
--------* Special preview of dRagyn's next fic * ---------  
  
It wasn't raining that day in Nerima. It was overcast and it looked as if water might pour loose at any time, but it didn't.  
  
A black haired blur ran through the streets of the small town. He was followed closely behind by a bald man, wearing a bandana.  
  
The man caught up to the boy and tripped him when he was off guard. The boy struggled to his feet and looked at the man and shook his fist.  
  
I can't believe you! The boy shouted, Picking my fiancee with out even asking!  
  
The man shook his head at the incompetent boy. He sighed and planted a fist to his head. Flopping the limp teenager over his shoulder, he trudged of in the general direction of the Tendo dojo.  
  
It was time that the Tendo family meet his son.  
  
----------* Coming to FanFiction.net soon! * ---------------  
  



End file.
